


A Palm On The Wall

by NothingRiddikulus



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I'm weepy after oathbringer, Renarin loves his mum and everything is Good, suuuch fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingRiddikulus/pseuds/NothingRiddikulus
Summary: Evi fetched another blanket from the shelf, and bundled Renarin up in it as tight as she could. The two of them fell asleep, happy and warm.Renarin's mother will always be with him.





	A Palm On The Wall

Renarin was three, and his mother held him on her hip as she walked to his rooms to settle him off to bed. She kissed his head absently, then began to run a hand along the wall as the two of them travelled. Renarin watched her in amazement. This must be some strange ritual, he decided sleepily, from the place she told him about in whispers as a bedtime story; Evi-land, where it was warm and happy. 

‘Mama?’ asked Renarin, little voice barely reaching his mother’s ears.

‘Yes my little one?’, she said, in the language of Evi-land. No one but Renarin and his mother and his Lin spoke that! Renarin smiled, and reached out at the wall, his chubby fingers too far to touch it.

‘Closer please Mama’, he said. 

_His mother nodded, and leaned in towards the wall. Renarin’s palm landed flat on it, and he gasped. ‘Smooth!’, he reported. His mother laughed.  
In the long stone hallways of Urithiru, Renarin felt lost. A palm on the wall as he walked centred him, and the feel of stone took him home again._

~

Renarin was seven, and too cold to sleep. Winter had come recently, and with it icy air and dark days. Slipping into his mother’s room, he grew thankful, for once, that his father still wasn’t home. He’d have had no idea how to ask Dalinar for a cuddle. Thankfully, his mother didn’t need asking. She simply opened her eyes wearily, smiled, and beckoned him under the covers, trying not to make a face as his cold hands gripped onto her arm. She patted his head and pulled him close. 

‘It’s cold isn’t it?’, she said in Riran. She’d just come back from visiting his father, and as always seemed like she _needed_ to speak her own language again.

‘Too cold’, said Renarin, shivering.

‘It is always too cold.’ Evi fetched another blanket from the shelf, and bundled Renarin up in it as tight as she could. The two of them fell asleep, happy and warm.

_In meetings with his family and the Radiants, Renarin felt scared. A blanket lying heavily on his shoulders soothed him, and he could almost feel his mother’s arms around him._

~

Renarin was ten, and burning prayers with his mother. The air was thick with smoke and the room was filled with the smell of incense. Evi sat on the floor with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clasped tight. She spoke fast under her breath, begging The One for the safety of Renarin’s father. Renarin tried to copy her, but was too filled with nerves. Dalinar had never died yet, and was as his mother said, a strong and brave man. But if something happened to him, then the father Renarin barely knew would be gone, and Renarin wanted so desperately to know him. 

He nudged closer to his mother, and she gasped, seemingly brought out of a trance. Tears erupted quickly from her eyes, but she wiped them and laughed. That laugh chased off Renarin’s nerves, and his shoulders loosened. His father would _not_ die. He knew it. 

‘The two of us are so silly’, she said, ‘getting so worked up when we both know things will be fine.’

‘I got the silly from you’, Renarin whispered solemnly, and smiled. Together they closed their eyes and let the sweet smoke reassure them.

_Alone in his room, Renarin felt… happy. He wasn’t a Radiant. So be it! He’d proved himself and saved his brother’s life. For the first time in years he’d burned incense, and he could feel his mother with him._

_Things would, indeed, be fine._


End file.
